


Erotic Dreams and What Could Have Been A Very Embarrassing Situation

by TheWorldIsYou13



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Erotic Dream Trope, F/M, PWP, Smut, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: After the Doctor tries to sort himself out after having a day full of erotic thoughts, Rose catches him in an interesting position and...well...smut ensues(PS...apologies for the title)





	Erotic Dreams and What Could Have Been A Very Embarrassing Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Right, well, here we are. A smut fanfic...dunno where this came from, but I'll be honest, I've been reading a little (okay, a lot!) of smut fics recently and so I guess I needed to write my own and get it out of my system for a bit. Honestly, when it comes to smut, I'm a sucker for the somewhat cliched plots (if there's actually a plot to this, because I think it's more of an excuse, if I'm honest) so here we have the standard 'erotic dream' trope. 
> 
> It's probably a bit shit, but I needed to write this and I want to write more, too. If anyone has something they think I should write then let me know, I'll try and throw an attempt at anything (of course, this includes all types not just smut :P)
> 
> Oh, and I - again - apologise for the title. I'm crap at titles at the best of times, but one shots like this are even harder to name!
> 
> (Sorry for any mistakes, it's unbeta'd and I own nothing (I always forget the disclaimer))
> 
> See you soon!

_He groaned as warm hands enveloped him into their hold, keeping him there for just a second before beginning to stroke slowly but firmly. It was torture. She was torturing him._

_Already he was embarrassingly close. He had been hard long before she had first put her hands anywhere near him, and now he worried that this was going to be over long before it had even had the chance to begin._

_She looked at him, her eyes full of desire, as she continued to stroke him in the same tantalising way. He tried to keep his eyes on her, but the pleasure he felt won out and his eyes shut automatically, his mouth open ever-so-slightly. God he needed her._

_“Rose,” he breathed, managing to open his eyes to look at her._

_“Tell me what you want, Doctor,” she breathed in his ear making him shiver._

_He groaned again before he could answer. “You,” he managed, “always you,” his breath was coming out in pants now and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer if she insisted on keeping up that rhythm she had going. “Please,” he gasped, “want to be inside you.”_

_She let go of him and he moaned at the loss of contact, but soon enough she was straddling him properly, positioning herself so her centre was in the correct place to pull him in._

_Grabbing his shaft, she guided him to her hot sex. She was wet enough for him to simply slide in with no problems, groaning as she felt his full member filling her in a way she had never been filled before. He was a perfect fit and already she could feel her walls start to tighten around him. It was clear to both of them that this wouldn’t last long._

_Soon enough she started to move on top of him, pulling herself up, allowing him to slip from her a little before pushing back down on him again. She continued the rhythm, increasing in pace as she felt herself getting closer._

_Below her, he was groaning, gasping her name in pleasure and bucking his hips up into her as the tight coil in his stomach grew tighter and tighter – it was only a matter of time before it snapped._

_He grabbed onto her hips, guiding her as she rode him. God it felt wonderful. He was so close and, by the looks of it – the way she moaned his name and increased her pace above him – so was she._

_She came first, her walls tightening around him as she shouted her release, but she kept moving, knowing that it was only a matter of moments before he came apart too._

_He could feel it; he was impossibly close. The feel of her inner walls fluttering around him bringing him to the edge unimaginably fast. A few more thrusts of his hips and he would –_

He awoke with a start. It was the third time this week alone that he had had the same dream. Well, not the same dream exactly, but the same type of dream at the very least.

He groaned (though not in pleasure) as he felt the sticky mess that had become of his pants as he attempted sit up in his bed. He was still half hard and feeling hot and bothered after the dream he had just had. It was getting ridiculous now, he wasn’t supposed to feel like this and he certainly was not meant to be having dreams of this kind about his companion.

Knowing that his little predicament was not going to go away without the aid of a cold (very cold) shower, the Doctor forced himself out of his bed and made his way into the bathroom.

The cold water helped a little, but he was so used to these types of showers now that he still couldn’t help his mind start to wander into the subjects of his dreams. Why had they started occurring this often lately? He couldn’t deny that he had had the odd dream like this about Rose before (not that he’d admit that to anyone), but they had been very sparse and usually only after he had seen her wear something somewhat inappropriate or she made him watch a film which contained a rather passionate sex scene. Regardless, it still hadn’t happened often, but the last few months had seen him experience this same routine of waking up in need of a cold shower more often than he cared to admit. And three times in a row was a new record.

Eventually, he came out of the shower and got dressed in clean clothes. He felt a bit better now and decided that going into the kitchen to grab something to eat was the best idea he’d had since waking up.

As he walked to the kitchen, he prayed that he didn’t bump into Rose, always finding it awkward to be around her so soon after…well…after his dreams. But, because the universe clearly hated him, she was in the kitchen as he walked in, already eating her breakfast with a cup of tea.

He tried his best to ignore her, but his attempt was completely futile.

“Morning! Where’ve you been? ‘S not like you to be up later than me,” she said as she watched him move over to the counter, grabbing a mug from the shelf and reboiling the kettle.

“Well, we’re all entitled to a lie-in on occasion,” he told her, trying to sound as if nothing was up.

She saw straight through this, however, and the Doctor knew he had been foolish to think his cover-up would work. “You alright?” she asked, “You seem a little off.”

“I’m fine, just a bit tired,” he replied, trying his best not to look directly at her.

“You sure you’re not coming down with something?” She asked him. “Do Time Lords even get ill?”

“On occasion, though very rarely,” he responded. “But no, I’m not coming down with anything. I’ll be alright once I’ve had some tea, I think.”

“Maybe we should stay in for the day?” Rose suggested. “After all, we’ve been at it for a while now with no break, no wonder you’re tired. I’m sure even with your ‘superior biology’ that you keep mentioning, you need some down time to recuperate.”

“I’m fine, really,” the Doctor insisted. “Unless, that is, you need a day to recover?” He said as an afterthought.

“I could do with some downtime, yeah,” Rose agreed. “But I don’t mind having one more day of madness. ‘Sides, we could always come back and watch a film later or read together in the library? Y’know, whatever you fancy.”

“Sounds good to me,” the Doctor said, grinning at her, his earlier problems seeming to leave the forefront of his mind for a moment.

They came back again, however, when he reminded himself of what their evenings spent in the library or the media room (sometimes both) were like.

He wasn’t sure he’d be able to survive without something embarrassing happening. At least, not because of what’s been happening to him as of late.

Still, an adventure would take his mind off things until then.

~oOo~

Well, that’s what he had thought, anyway. Hadn’t worked liked that and he had been a fool to think otherwise.

He’d been expecting some planet-wide crisis to happen, allowing him to focus on trying to stop whatever was going on and not think about the dreams he had been having lately, or how good it felt to have Rose’s hand in his, or how the scent of her, standing so very close to him, went straight from his nostrils to his groin, or how…

…dammit, he was doing it again.

Anyway, what had happened was that they had landed near a waterfall on one of the universes most beautiful planets. Aldora, it was called, known for its tranquil and picturesque landscapes and one of the very few planets in this time frame and galaxy that hadn’t been taken over by big money-making businesses trying to promote tourism. No, this planet was pure and raw beauty – a very romantic setting indeed.

It also meant that the likelihood of something disastrous happening was very much slimmer than normal.

Well…disastrous in their usual sense, that was (i.e. explosions and nasty aliens and the Doctor and-or Rose having to be heroic and save the day) because, quite frankly, the fact that they had landed near a waterfall – with a large lagoon – was disastrous enough.

It was disastrous because he knew what it would lead to.

“Wow, this place is amazing!” Rose grinned as she’d looked around at their surroundings upon exiting the TARDIS. “There’s a lagoon! I’ve always wanted to swim in a lagoon! Is it safe?” She’d turned to the Doctor.

“Yeah, it’s safe,” he’d told her. What an idiot! He should’ve told her that it wasn’t – at least not for humans – that the water was in fact acidic and would kill her instantly if she dared go in. But he hadn’t told her that and he had been faced with the image of her running towards the water, taking off her clothes once she got near enough, leaving her only in her bra and knickers before jumping in.

The Doctor had spent most of his time trying to redirect the blood flow to other parts of his body...

…he pulled his coat further around himself, subtly, when he hadn’t been entirely successful.

Why was he finding it so hard to control himself lately?

~oOo~

After they had returned, the Doctor had excused himself to his room, using the excuse of needing to use the shower and promising to meet Rose in the media room.

Once in his room, he flopped down on his bed, letting out a groan and putting his arms over his eyes in embarrassment at not being able to control his urges.

He was still half hard from their trip to Aldora and knew that no amount of cold showers was going to help him through this one. There was only one other way (well, there were actually a _few_ ways in which this could be dealt with, but there was only one that was available to him. Oh, how he wished the others were an option, too, because he’d take one of them in a heartbeat).

It wasn’t something he did often, get himself off like this, and he usually only did it when there were no other alternatives, preferring to use endless of amounts of cold water to deal with his problems rather than giving in to any form of pleasure.

It wasn’t that he was against the act – he enjoyed it when he did do it – but it was the thoughts that came with it that bothered him. Well, they didn’t bother him as such, they were rather enticing thoughts, actually; rather like the dream he had had this morning. But that was the point, he couldn’t help but fantasise while he wanked and he always felt guilty afterwards for thinking such things knowing that the likelihood was that Rose would think him some kind of pervert if she ever found out.

Still, he knew there was nothing else he could do. There was no way he could meet Rose in the library feeling like this. He didn’t know what would happen. No, best to sort himself out first before seeing her.

He took off his jacket before losing his tie and undoing the buttons of his shirt. He was thankful that he had forgone his usual undershirt today, leaving his torso exposed as to not make a mess of his clothes when he came.

He then popped the button on his trousers before undoing the zip and reaching into his pants, pulling out his hard member and sighing in relief as the tightness of his pants that has surrounded it went away.

Closing his eyes, he began to stroke himself, moaning softly to himself as the pleasure starting to build up. Already he was starting to leak moisture from the tip and so grazed his fingers over it, using it as a natural lubricant, his hands sliding up and down his shaft with increasing ease.

He increased his pace, biting back a loud moan that was building up at the back of his throat. God he was getting close now, but he was nowhere near close enough. He had wanted this to be quick, but found that he started teasing himself once he started to loose himself to the fantasies.

He thought about what it would feel like to have not his hands performing these actions, but Rose’s. He imagined her smaller, delicate hands stroking him gently; one of them moving up and down his shaft while the other fondled and stroked his balls. His thoughts then changed and he imagined what it would be like to find himself buried in the heat of her mouth, her tongue wrapped around him as suck on his furiously before letting him go, blowing cold air on him before repeating the action until he was begging for her to let him come.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts and fantasies that he didn’t hear the knock on his door. Nor did he notice when it opened, Rose on the other side, having grown worried at the Doctor’s lack of response.

He only realised that he was no longer on his own, masturbating in privacy, when the sound of someone clearing their throat brought him back to reality.

Shocked didn’t quite cover what he was feeling right now, nor did embarrassed. Metres from his bed stood Rose, looking at him in shock, her face as red as he felt.

Shit, this was far from good. In fact, this was three trains, two bus rides and long walk over a cliff away from good.

How the fuck was he supposed to get himself out of this one?

He should’ve just had a cold shower…

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, neither of them quite knew what to say, it seemed. The Doctor still hadn’t made a move to try and cover himself up, there was really no point; any dignity he had left had gone out of the window the moment Rose walked in seeing more of him than she had probably bargained on when she decided to come and look for him.

Had he really been that long?

So much for a quickie, then…

“So,” Rose said, breaking the awkward silence that had surrounded them. “Are you going to start, or am I?”

“Uh…” He was at a loss for words, quite frankly. What was he supposed to say? ‘Sorry Rose, but I was wanking to thoughts of you giving me a mind-blowing blowjob’? Definitely not. “Um…”

“It’s okay, by the way,” she told him. “You’re a man – alien or not – I get that you have needs.”

Clearly she was going to be the one to talk about this, then.

“You could’ve locked the door, though.”

“Uh…” _Words Doctor, use words!_

It was then that something clearly changed within her as she closed the door behind her and walked the short distance towards his bed.

The Doctor swallowed as she sat down, now painfully aware that his cock was still on show and was still rather on the hard side, though it had softened a bit by now.

“Honestly, though, it’s okay. I mean, we all get these urges sometimes. I get them quite a lot myself,” Rose told him. He didn’t know if it was just because he was still incredibly turned on, but her voice sounded rather suggestive right about now.

He caught her then, looking at his cock, before watching her lick her lips (consciously or unconsciously, he wasn’t sure – he wasn’t even sure if he cared). God how he wanted to feel that tongue of hers on him.

Out of the blue, she moved so she lying next to him, her hand playing idly with his tie that hung loosely around his neck. Slowly, she began to untie it completely and the Doctor did nothing but watch her as she removed it from around his neck.

“So, you seemed to be enjoying yourself before I interrupted you. Were you having dirty thoughts?” She asked, throwing his tie on the floor before beginning to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt. “You can tell me, you know. I want to know what’s got you so worked up.”

The Doctor said nothing, only moaned as he felt Rose’s soft lips press against his navel, her hands pushing at the material of his shirt, trying to get it off of his shoulders.

“Rose,” he gasped as Rose started to place light, feathery kisses up and down his torso, his shirt now discarded and somewhere on the floor.

“You didn’t answer my question, Doctor, what were you thinking about?” She asked again, continuing to kiss him.

“You,” he finally managed to gasp before crying out in pleasure and Rose started to nip and suck at one of his nipples. “Always you,”

She let go of him and he let out a noise of protest. She seemed shocked for a second at his revelation, but it was only there for a moment before her eyes seemed to darken again. “Really?” She asked. “What am I doing in these fantasies of yours?”

“Everything,” he gasped. “Pleasuring me; torturing me. Straddling me and rubbing yourself against me. All the while I’m moaning blissfully as I latch on to one of your breasts with my mouth whilst I massage the other with my hand.”

“Is this what you want? Do you want me to do all those things?” She asked, moving down and dipping her tongue into his belly button, swirling it around as he gasped out.

“Yes!” the Doctor breathed. “Yes, I want that – I want all of that – I want _you_.”

“Well then, come here,”

It when then that she kissed him. Her tongue plunging into his almost immediately. He followed her lead, his tongue battling with hers as he explored her mouth. She tasted amazing; how could he have denied himself this for so long? Screw all those damned rules he had tried so hard to get himself to follow, nothing compared to the feeling of Rose Tyler’s moist tongue inside his mouth.

He moaned into their kiss as he felt Rose push him firmly onto his back, moving herself so she was completely above him. As they kissed, his hands began to move up her top, pushing the material up with them until he reached her breasts. He sighed into her mouth the moment his hands came into contact with the lush mounds of flesh rather than the material of one of the lacy bras he knew she always wore. It then occurred to him that she had decided to get changed for bed before they were meant to meet in the library.

He felt Rose groan into his mouth as he firmly felt her breasts, almost as though he was examining them with his hands, feeling their size and weight, before breaking their kiss in order for them both to catch breath and for him to be able to pull her top over her head and throwing it carelessly somewhere on the floor.

“You’re so beautiful,” he told her as he latched onto the side of her neck, sucking on her pulse point, smiling to himself when he released her skin and saw he’d left an angry red mark behind.

Moving slightly for better access, the Doctor continued to kiss down Rose’s neck, eventually making his way to her collarbone and further still. He paused for a moment when he reached her breasts, studying them for a moment as if choosing which one he wanted. He chose her left one and the moment the decision was made, his mouth was on her nipple, already hard from arousal. She cried out as the Doctor bit gently down on her flesh then used his tongue to lick over the spot he’d bitten.

Not wanting to let him become dominant, Rose shifted herself so that she could place her centre over the Doctor’s still-exposed cock. Grinding down on him, the Doctor cried out, letting go of Rose’s breast in the process. She did it two – three – times before placing a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses to the Doctor’s chest and stomach as she moved down his body, eventually face to face with the one part of his body the Doctor knew he wanted her.

She didn’t touch him straight away, but rather pulled down his trousers and pants first, undoing his trainers and pulling off his socks before throwing the lot on the floor beside her. Finally bare to her for the very first time, Rose took in the sight before her. He was beautiful. Perfectly defined in all the right places; his limps – although skinny like the rest of him – were muscled in just the way she liked.

Listening to her body’s own needs and her own desire to see him come apart before her, Rose bent down and began to kiss and suck from his thighs upwards. Below her, the Doctor was panting in need. She could see from the evidence in front of her that he was finding this as pleasurable as she was. He was so hard and swollen, it looked almost painful. However, she wasn’t quite done with him yet.

She nipped gently at his hipbone before kissing the same spot and repeating the action on the other side. Purposely, she avoided the area he wanted her the most until he was moaning her name and telling her how much he needed her.

“All in good time,” she replied cheekily as she sat up a bit and finally took his cock into her hands.

Unable to handle her touch, the Doctor bucked into her hands, hoping that she would start to apply more friction that she was currently doing.

Seeing that he needed something, Rose slowly began to stroke him. He groaned and withered on the bed, crying out her name repeatedly. Why was she torturing him like this?

“Rose, please,” he said with an added groan.

“What is it you want, Doctor?”

“You,” he replied. “You…me…in your…mouth,” he said in between pants as she began to increase her pace on his shaft. “ _Oh God,”_

He felt her let go of him and he moaned in protest at the loss. He didn’t have time to say anything about it, however, as a new, almost overwhelming sensation overtook him. He looked down and saw Rose’s head in between his thighs, his cock buried deep within the hot wetness of his mouth. Fuck, if this was what it felt like to be inside her mouth, then lord knows what it would feel like to be in another part of her body. He hoped that he would find out, but he was so close right now that he wasn’t sure he was going to last much longer…

... _fuck_ …especially if she kept doing things like that with her tongue!

“Rose, I’m close…so close,” he panted, threading his fingers through her hair as she continued to suck him.

His body was telling him to lie back and let the feelings overwhelm him, but there was something extremely erotic about the sight of seeing Rose between his legs, her head bobbing slightly as she pulled at his cock with her mouth.

He could feel himself getting closer and closer with each stroke of her lips. Her tongue was swirling around him and, every time it did, his hips bucked up, pushing himself further into Rose’s mouth.

He was sure he was about to come now, he couldn’t take much more of this. He groaned loudly in warning but, before he could reach his release, Rose let him fall out of her mouth and gently blew on him before crawling back up his body.

“ _Rose,_ ” the Doctor groaned, trying to get her to see that he needed his release.

“ _Shh,_ ” she told him, kissing him gently. He was too aroused for gentle however, and immediately deepened the kiss, tasting himself as he tasted her.

She pulled away a second later and pulled herself up, taking off her shorts and knickers, leaving herself completely bare.

“You okay with this?” She asked as she crawled back up his body, positioning herself over his member.

“Just…just fuck me, please,” he pleaded her and Rose needed no more encouragement. She took him into her hand and guided her to her entrance, rubbing the tip of him on her clit as she did so, allowing herself that little bit extra pleasure from him. He hadn’t touched her at all during this, not down there, but she was dripping wet and he slid in easily. _Oh God_ , it was better than he had ever thought it would be. She was so hot and so wet and the Doctor found that he never wanted to leave her.

Almost immediately, he tried to thrust into her, but she kept a hold of his hips and she allowed herself to adjust to him being there.

“Hey, none of that, I’m in control this time. Next time, I’ll let you be,”

 _Next time._ There was going to be a next time. This wasn’t just a one-time thing. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. Sure, once he could think clearly again, he’d remind himself of all the reasons that this had been a bad idea, but right now, screw them; and anyway, he knew full-well that, even with those rules, he’d never be able to stick to them now that he had had a taste of what this felt like. There was no going back now.

Without warning, Rose began to move on top of him. He felt himself slip out of her a little bit before she slammed back down on him, eliciting moans of pleasure from both of them.

“God, do that again,” the Doctor told her.

“My pleasure,” she replied as she repeated the action.

As she built up pace, the Doctor grabbed onto Rose’s breasts. They’d been teasing him as they bounced in front of him during Rose’s movements. He knew then that he was a breast man, which he was perfectly happy with since Rose’s were perfect in every way.

He was getting close again now, he could feel it. It wasn’t going to be much longer before he came apart beneath her. Their eyes met and the Doctor knew Rose was getting close as well. He didn’t think he’d seen her look any more beautiful than what she did now, completely naked, riding him. It was a sight he would never forget.

She suddenly moved one of her hands to him, pulling it away from her breast and down in between her legs. He knew exactly what she wanted, but she still breathed out a command nevertheless.

“Touch me,”

He didn’t need telling twice and he immediately rubbed two fingers over her clit. He was clearly doing it right since she moaned in pleasure, shutting her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again and holding eye contact with him like before.

“Feels so good,” she breathed. “I’m so close,”

“Me too,” the Doctor breathed back. “Harder, please, faster. Need to come.”

She obliged and the Doctor cried out, bucking into her hips again and again as he felt himself lose control. Still, he kept his eyes on hers, both of them watching each other as they continued to chase their releases.

It was Rose who came first, shattering around him, her walls contracting around him. He watched her as she came, she was beautiful. So beautiful and it was only moments after and a few more frantic thrusts into her before he too came with a cry, his seed spilling into her.

Once they were both sated and worn out, Rose collapsed onto the Doctor’s chest, pressing a kiss to his skin before rolling of off him, wincing as he slipped out of her.

“That was…”

“I know,”

They stayed silent for a few moments, the realisation of what they had just done catching up with them.

“Oh my God,” Rose said suddenly, with a small laugh. “We just fucked.”

“We certainly did,”

She turned to look at him. “Do you regret it?”

He looked at her, only sincerity in his eyes. “No,” he told her, and it was the truth. He thought he would, really, he did, but there wasn’t an ounce of regret in his system. At least, not of the kind she was thinking of. “My only regret is that we didn’t do this sooner. Maybe you should have walked in on me wanking before.” He laughed.

“I can’t believe I did that,” she laughed with him. “It was quite a shock, I have to say. Never thought of you doing something like that. Does it happen often?”

“Me wanking? Only when I’ve been thinking too much about you,” he told her. “Which, lately, has been an awful lot. So yeah, recently, it happens often.”

“Well…I don’t like to toot my own horn, but…” she laughed, moving so she could rest her head on the Doctor’s chest.

His arm immediately went around her, pulling her closer to him.

“So, you said that you thought of me while you wanked,”

“I did, yes,” he nodded.

“Well, did I live up to expectations?”

The Doctor laughed and moved so that he was now hovering over her. He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, sucking gently as Rose groaned.

“You,” the Doctor started as he moved down to Rose’s breasts kissing both of them in turn before moving down her body. “Were amazing,” he kissed her hip bone, moving lower, closer to where Rose wanted him most as her body flared with a new wave of arousal. He was so close to that spot now, she could feel his breath ghosting over her sensitive clit. “Now,” he told her, pressing a light kiss to her curls, only centimetres away now. “Are we going to continue to talk about my, quite frankly, embarrassing moment or are we going to continue this and begin round two?” He looked at her, eyebrow raised, before bending his head back down and finally placing his lips in the right place. Her cry of pleasure was answer enough and he began to suck at her bundle of nerves, still sensitive from her previous orgasm. His tongue soon joined in and Rose was lost in a sea of ecstasy.

She came twice more before he sunk into her again, taking control of her. It was fair to say that a few of both their fantasies were played out that night.

The best thing was, there were still loads stored away for reference.

After all, they’d both had their fair share of erotic dreams.


End file.
